


Untitled

by Trams



Series: Ficlet collection [4]
Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Body Worship, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8064709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trams/pseuds/Trams
Summary: Smutty non-smut. If that makes sense. Just an intimate moment between Kyle and Guy. In bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Rating this M may be a bit too much, but whatever.

The sun light coming in through the window wakes him, the sheer, white curtains doing nothing to block it out. He's too warm, wrapped in both duvets, and lying on the edge of the bed. He blinks a few times and the first thing he sees is Guy's hand – open but fingers curled slightly up.

He untangles himself from the covers, tosses one on the floor, and kicks the other one to the foot of the bed. He rolls over on his stomach, closer to Guy who is splayed out like a star fish taking up most of the huge bed. Kyle's smile is fond when he looks at him. He places a close mouthed kiss in the palm of Guy's open hand, kisses the tips of his fingers, and the band of Guy's ring – it glows a little brighter at the contact, and as always leaves Kyle's lips tingling for a second.

He moves on, presses his lips against Guy's pulse point in his wrist, feels the slow steady, reassuring beat of Guy's pulse. He places butterfly kisses all the way up Guy's forearm. Guy flexes a little when Kyle's licking the lines of the muscles in Guy's upper arm. Kyle smiles against the warm skin of Guy's arm.

“Morning,” Kyle says, and lifts his head, but placing one hand on Guy's arm, feeling the way the muscles move as Guy flexes again.

“Mornin',” Guy mumbles, voice sleep rough this early in the morning. He opens his eyes and Kyle smiles wider when their eyes meet.

“You think we'll actually leave the room today?” Kyle asks.

They are in Rome on shore leave, but so far all they've seen is their hotel room.

Guy gives him a crooked smile, eyes shining.

“That depends You done worshipping my body yet?”

“Hmm.”

Kyle bites his bottom lip. Eyes moving down to Guy's broad hairy chest, trailing further down to Guy's stomach. He puts his other and on Guy's chest, the hair wiry against his palm. Kyle leans down and licks a stripe across Guy's abs.

“'m not sure,” Kyle mumbles against Guy's skin, before he starts tracing Guy's abs with his tongue.

They fell into bed together three months earlier, too drunk to remember anything but the morning after. For the past three months they've continued to come together – not always drunk – but always in a rush. This was the first time they could actually take their time.

“I'm starting to think you are only interested in me for my body,” Guy says.

“Hm, maybe,” Kyle says, with a mischevious smile, he lifts his head to look at Guy. “But you had bigger muscles back when you were Warrior.”

“Shut up,” Guy says, but without any heat in his voice. He grabs Kyle, and flips them over. Kyle laughs as he ends up on his back with Guy on top of him, but the ease with which Guy can manhandle him is becoming something of a turn on – heat pooling low in Kyle's belly.

Guy looks down at Kyle, with a smile that says he knows the effect he has on Kyle. Guy is holding his upper body above Kyle's, with his hips resting on Kyle's. Kyle lifts his ring hand to put it on Guy's back, when Guy uses his right hand to grab Kyle's hand, and lacing their fingers together. Kyle doesn't know if he imagines he thrill going up his arm when their rings touch, or if his ring actually vibrates a little on Kyle's finger from the contact with Guy's ring.

Guy's hand is slightly bigger than Kyle's, his grip strong and Kyle squeezes back, before Kyle pulls their interlocked hands closer, turning them a bit so that he can press a close mouthed kiss to Guy's ring, while looking up at Guy through his eyelashes. Guy looks back at him with heat in his eyes, a look that makes Kyle shiver. Kyle rests their hands on his chest, using his free hand to lace his fingers in Guy's short, soft hair at the back of his head, pulling him down, and with already tingling lips kiss him.

Kissing Guy has quickly turned into one of Kyle's favorite things. It's overwhelming and consuming, Guy approaches kissing with a single minded focus, that leaves Kyle breathless and exhilarated. Kyle might have initiated the kiss, but Guy quickly takes it over. Kyle closes his eyes and gives himself up, melting into the kiss. Guy licks across Kyle's bottom lip, Kyle responds by nipping at Guy's bottom lip lightly with his teeth, before parting his lips for Guy's tongue. Kyle sucks on Guy's tongue while slowly pulling his fingers through Guy's hair, which makes Guy moan.

Guy pulls back, and Kyle tries following him, chasing his soft lips, but Guy leans his forehead against Kyle's pushing him down again. Their panting breaths mingling in the scant inches between them.

“Guess we're staying in bed a while longer,” Guy says, voice hoarse.

“Mhm,” Kyle hums. Eyes still closed he slides his hand down across Guy's back, and further down until he can slip it inside Guy's boxers and squeeze Guy's ass.

Guy bucks, and hisses out a yes. Kyle smiles, Guy leans in and kisses him again, and Kyle mumbles:

“Great plan,” against Guy's lips.

 


End file.
